


The Heat Through My Body

by DoNotMakeItHurt



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bottom Catra (She-Ra), F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot, Oral Sex, Service Top Adora (She-Ra), Smut, Still not good at tags, Vaginal Fingering, adora helps catra, first heat together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNotMakeItHurt/pseuds/DoNotMakeItHurt
Summary: Catra didn’t know what it meant when she began to feel her body heat up but she definitely knew what she could do to make her feel better. With the unexpected heat spreading through her body she wanted Adora to help her feel better.OrCatra goes into heat and Adora is there to help.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 273





	The Heat Through My Body

Catra really couldn’t remember the last time she had such a peaceful sleep. After years of fighting against so many people she thought she finally deserved some rest for herself. There was no other place she would want to end up than here.

She had her face tucked against Adora’s neck breathing her scent in over and over again. She never did get tired of her scent. There was always something about it that made her feel safe since the very first day they first met. It differed from everyone else and she enjoyed knowing she was the only one able to notice.

Even with this knowledge there was something distinct about today. She smelled... stronger and sweeter than usual. In fact it was way too good it made her feel tingly inside. She felt a heat slowly spread throughout her body starting from the tips of her floppy ears all the way through the tip of her toes. It didn’t take long for her to figure out why she felt this way and once she processed it she felt a small panic course through her. Catra didn’t really understand why this happened to her every so often but from the little times it did she couldn't help but notice they were always around a certain person. Moments like these made her crave the girl like her life depended on it. She needed her but, as much as she desperately craved for Adora, she always denied herself from those impulsive thoughts and did everything she could to avoid her for as long as she could.

Catra had honestly forgotten her body could crave another at any moment up until now and considering everything she had been through it made sense she hadn't remembered. Now she realized there was no need to hold back against her own body's desire anymore. She could finally satisfy the urge of wanting Adora's warm skin against her fur like she had imagined so many times when this warmth spread through her body. 

She was in Adora’s room laying on top of her, face buried in her neck. She couldn’t ignore the intense heat she felt failing to remember another time when it was this extreme. The longer the minutes passed by hearing Adora's slight snores the harder it was to get a hold of herself.

She could smell the strong scent the girl emitted in her sleep and Catra couldn’t help but nuzzle into her neck marking Adora as hers. She tried not to make a habit of it but she couldn’t help doing it when she was in the mood or when she felt jealous when others would openly flirt with her girlfriend. She knew Adora liked it when she marked her and she couldn’t deny that it made her happy when Adora basically encouraged her to do it more often. She felt safe when she had the random urge to rub her face against Adora's cheek and it made her heart leap when she’d hear Adora’s giggles pour out because it tickled her.

Now she couldn’t help the loud purr that poured out of her as she rubbed against her neck. This time was different. She didn't have to hold back anymore, not when the person she loved the most was right here. They have been together several times and each time was better than the last but this will be the first time being together while Catra was in this state.

She felt Adora begin to shift and Catra felt herself become more desperate. She wanted Adora right now. Catra started removing the little clothes she had on throwing them somewhere in the room with little care. She sat on top of Adora's covered abdomen and began kissing her neck slowly moving towards her jawline to try and get the girl fully awake.

“Mmm. I really don't mind waking up like this,” Adora finally spoke out, voice deeper and raspier from the sleep and it made her fur slightly stick up from how sexy she sounded.

“Good. Take off your clothes,” Catra demanded, moving off of her so she could quickly remove the girls pants.

“Oh wow. We're doing this now,” Adora says as she clumsily started removing her clothes.

“Yes now. I need you Adora,” Catra would have been embarrassed any other time at how desperate she sounded but she needed to feel Adora’s skin against herself. She didn't fail to notice the way the girls blue eyes widened a bit at her plea. She definitely had some explaining to do after this but now was not the time.

She felt Adora begin to sit up but Catra pushed her on her back again by the shoulders.

“Just let me do this first,” Catra gasped as she sat on top of Adora’s bare skin relieved at the heat she felt against herself.

She hadn't realized how wet she was until she felt the ridges of Adora’s well defined abs rub against her pulsing clit. Catra always admired Adora’s abs and the way they felt right now just made her admiration for them increase.

One of her hands was on the left of Adora’s face while the other was holding Adora’s right shoulder. She kept grinding against her abs in a smooth up and down motion which was easy considering her wetness was spreading all over the girl beneath her.

“Let me touch you,” Catra heard Adora plead.

“Not yet,” Catra said as she flicked Adora's hand away. As much as Catra wanted Adora to touch her she wanted to hold her off a bit longer knowing that when she gave her permission to touch she often did so with more aggression and a strong desire to please. And Catra needed to be pleased right now.

It didn't take long for her first orgasm to creep in on her. She felt it start to build up the moment she stared into those shining blue eyes. She began gasping as every thrust hit her sensitive clit. She tightened her hold on Adora as her other hand clawed against the bed sheets.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” she heard Adora say faintly.

“A-Adora,” was all Catra was able to say before she frantically thrusted as her first orgasm made her mind fog up and warmth spread throughout her body. Her tail began to twitch slightly but soon began to sway faster still wanting more.

She didn’t get the chance to completely get a hold of herself before she felt Adora flip her over so her back was against the bed. Adora was now on top of her laying between her legs, face hovering above her own. She saw Adora lean down and soon she felt those soft pink lips on hers and she couldn’t help the moan that came out from her. She tasted like honey and she craved the movements against her lips. It was soft at first but it didn’t take long before she parted her own lips so Adora could explore inside her mouth. Catra wanted Adora to take control so she let herself become lost in Adora's smooth and controlled movements. She let her fangs drag against her tongue and she heard Adora give a deep groan at that. 

Adora pulled back taking deep breaths and began kissing against Catra’s jaw moving lower to her neck where she nuzzled the fur there before sucking lightly on the pulsing area. Something about that had Catra whimpering for more but before she could voice her thoughts Adora began to move lower. She was about to complain until she felt a sudden warmth surround her chest. 

She felt Adora’s face move towards her breasts and wasted no time taking one into her mouth sucking on it and tracing her tongue around her dark nipple. Adora sucked and tugged at it before she gently bit all while hearing the pleasant noises Catra was letting out. Catra began to arch her back in need of some contact but Adora was pushing her waist down with her hands preventing her from moving. She couldn’t help the shudder her body gave as a reaction to Adora controlling her like this. Adora then moved onto the other nipple repeating the same action for equal treatment. 

“Adora please,” She knew this plea would get Adora moving along. She rarely begged like this for anything but right now she couldn’t stand not being touched. She wanted Adora to do something, anything to her.

Finally she felt Adora kiss her way downwards giving her fur a peck here and there until she felt her warm breath against where she needed her the most and they made quick eye contact before she saw Adora dive in licking her clit first and then move over her folds. Catra threw her head back against the pillows no longer able to contain her gasps or the way her hips would buck involuntarily to Adora’s movements. She felt Adora's tongue easily slip into her and she began thrusting upwards to meet the rhythm holding Adora's head against her clawing gently to feel the pressure. Thankfully Adora let her hold her there. Adora pulled out her tongue and Catra gave a small whine at the loss but was replaced with a high pitched moan as she felt Adora flick her tongue against her clit again. She flicked over it a couple more times adding more pressure to it and her body began to slightly shake.

Adora ran one of her hands against her stomach spreading her fingers through the fur there and slightly scratching the area with her nails. It didn’t take her long before she felt her stomach begin to tighten and legs begin to clench closed. With one more flick of Adora’s tongue she saw an explosion of white and clenched her eyes closed. Her body arched upwards again as her body tensed up for a second from the sensation she was experiencing. This time she felt the warmth of her release run down her folds but Adora desperately ran her tongue against her trying to clean as much as she could. Catra's whole body gave a pleased twitch seeing Adora want all of her like that.

“You taste so good Catra. So good. Only I get to taste you like this,” Catra heard Adora basically growl and even though she’s said it before it felt different this time. Her husky tone and the way she was looking at her with such possessiveness made her feel on fire. It felt right knowing that she was Adora’s and only hers. It's as if she were seeing clearly for the first time. She didn't want to be anyone else's. She only wanted to be Adora's. For the first time in so long she felt okay with admitting that she wanted to belong to her.

“Only yours. I’m yours Adora,” Catra confirmed looking into Adora’s eyes as she began moving up again. Catra wrapped her arms around her waist to press their lips together again moaning as she tasted herself. For a second Adora hesitated as she processed what Catra said but then she kissed back with equal force.

Catra took hold of one of Adora’s hands and guided it down her body so it lay on top of her sensitive folds moving her fingers with her own to rub against her. “Inside Adora. I need you inside,” she breathlessly said.

Adora moved her fingers around for a couple of seconds before she easily entered Catra with two fingers thanks to how wet she was and from Adora's tongue from before. Catra felt like she was on cloud 9 at this point. She felt the way she was being slightly stretched by Adora’s fingers since their width were bigger and there was no place she would rather be but she still needed more.

“Another. Add a finger,” Catra whimpered against Adora’s ear.

She felt the moment Adora followed through with what she’d asked for. The extra stretch felt amazing but she needed Adora to be more aggressive right now.

“Faster Adora please. I’m almost...I’m-” Catra couldn’t remember a time she felt like this. She was aware of Adora’s breathing on her neck, the way her hand was moving inside her just right, and how she began to nuzzle against her neck, her breathing moving the fur there. Catra's tail wrapped itself around Adora's arm preventing her from pulling away. Catra was surprised to notice that Adora seemed to really be enjoying pleasuring her rougher than usual. They were definitely going to explore more of that side of Adora.

"Fuck Catra. You're so hot," Adora softly praised. Hearing Adora cuss made her pleasure feel more heightened especially since she rarely ever hears Adora cuss like that.

She wrapped her legs around Adora’s waist changing her angle slightly allowing Adora to hit the puffy spot along her front wall everytime her fingers pulled out. Her claws made a short trail down her back. Adora began to give her fingers a curl every so often making her uncontrollably moan. Suddenly she felt Adora begin to bite the area she was previously nuzzling and Catra felt another wave of pleasure start to build up just from the action itself.

“Yes. Harder. Bite harder. I’m coming. I’m com-” Catra didn’t get the chance to finish her sentence because once she felt Adora bite the area where her shoulder met her neck harder she couldn’t remember thinking anymore. 

She arched her back as she felt herself fall over the edge with such an intensity she surprisingly passed out for a couple of seconds.

When she slowly fluttered her eyes open she was met with a pair of piercing blue eyes filled with worry but Catra made sure to let Adora know she felt absolutely perfect in this moment.

Catra began to purr loud enough for Adora to hear and let her tail, which must have unwrapped itself of Adora's arm after passing out, loosely wrap itself around one of Adora's thighs. She heard the girl give a sigh of relief at this.

“You passed out on me. You scared me for a second,” Adora quickly pecked her on the lips still laying on top of her.

“That was incredible. You're incredible,” Catra whispered softly, the tingling in her body calming down for the moment.

“What was that? I've never seen you that worked up before and you...it was different this time,” Adora hesitated a bit.

Catra gave a soft laugh before answering, “It’s okay to say it was rougher than usual Adora. I actually... really liked it.”

She saw a light blush spread throughout the girls cheeks as she said, “I liked it too. I like making you feel good. Can I ask what's got you like this?”

Catra didn't really know how to explain. She herself didn't have any idea as to why this happened to her but she figured she'd do her best to explain it, “I honestly don't know but sometimes I get really worked up like this. My entire body starts getting warmer and I can smell everything, mostly people, with more intensity and I need...to feel good. If I don't it's kind of painful so I have to...you know. I usually do it myself and it helps for a little while before it starts again.” Catra motioned towered her lower part of her body hoping Adora understood what she meant.

“So how long does it last?” Adora asked with a little bit of concern to her voice.

“Not long. A couple days. After that it just goes away and it's like it never happened. Besides it usually only happens once in a while when-,” Catra had her claws running lightly against Adora's sides before stopping her movements abruptly.

“When what? Catra.” She felt a bolt of electricity run down her spine at the demanding way Adora said her name.

“I don't know for sure but it usually happens when,” Catra stopped for a moment to look into Adoras eyes before beginning again, “you're around. It's like you trigger it but not in a bad way. It's kind of nice because you make it feel better when you're close,” Catra clarified before she let Adora think she was hurting her in any way but of course Adora needed to make sure.

“But you said it was painful sometimes and that I may be the trigger to it. I don't want you to hurt if I can avoid it,” Adora said with sadness as she cupped one of her cheeks rubbing her thumb against it.

Catra was clearly embarrassed about what she was going to reveal but she knew that it would make Adora avoid feeling guilty over something that clearly wasn't her fault.

“You're such an idiot. It's not like that. It hurts if I don't do anything about it. When it used to happen I just thought about you when I was... touching myself. I thought about your smell and your body and how you would feel on top of me taking me like you did. I'd imagine the way you would breath or the way you would say my name and how it would feel like if you bit me. And imagining it all would feel really good when I finished. And it only felt that good when I was thinking about you Adora. Only you,” Catra finished feeling her own cheeks heat up from the confession and it didn't help that Adoras thumb was still stocking her cheek.

She felt Adora retract her hand and replaced it on her waist as she pulled her against her body so her cheek was pressed against the crook of Adoras neck again, Adora now on her back.

“Thank you for telling me all this. I know it's not easy to tell me something so personal." A few seconds of silence passed by before Adora spoke up again. "Just to make sure, what you're basically saying is that this helped you right?" Without even looking Catra knew Adora had her infamous smug smile?

“Yes Adora it helped. A lot actually,” Catra stated as a matter of fact.

“And it's going to start again soon?” Adora continued.

“Mhm. That's usually how it works,” Catra answered not knowing where Adora was getting at with all the questions.

“Interesting,” she heard Adora whisper onto Catras forehead.

They stayed still for a couple minutes feeling comfortable with hearing each other's breathing before Catra felt small movements from Adora.

Just laying on top of Adora’s body made Catra feel like she was on fire but now she was aware of the way Adora's hand ran along her spine, stroking her fur while tracing the darker pattern she had every so often. Adora continued this movement for several more minutes stroking lower every time until she reached the base of Catra’s tail where she stopped and gave the sensitive area a couple scratches.

Catra couldn’t help the involuntary buck of her hips and the loud moan she released at the pleasant sensation Adora made her feel. She felt Adora’s nails scratch the area harder and Catra began to gasp against her neck, smelling her everytime she had to breathe in. It was all becoming too overwhelming but that wasn’t even the end yet.

Adora placed her other other hand at the base of one of her ears and scratched the area as well and Catra just about lost it. Her tail began to sway in a frantic manner at the excitement she was feeling. The base of her ear and tail were some of her most sensitive areas and the way Adora was scratching at them made her stomach tighten from the action.

“How’s that feel?” Adora teased.

“Don’t stop. Don’t... stop,” Catra mewled a noise she wasn’t aware she was capable of making as she pressed herself closer to the girl below her. One of her hands began to carefully claw Adora's ribs without really hurting her. 

“You’re so perfect Catra. And you’re all mine.” The low growl Adora made at that statement was all it took for Catra to come undone with a small pool of warmness pouring out of her. Even though Catra knew it was going to be good she didn’t expect it all to be at this level. It knocked the wind out of her causing the previously gone heat reappear again. 

Catra had a feeling Adora knew what her actions just triggered but as much as she wanted Adora to take her over and over it was unfair on Adora to not receive anything, after all Adora did deserve a reward for being so good to her.

“I could make you feel good for as long as you need it. You know how much I love touching and tasting you,” Adora said before grabbing her face and kissing her passionately.

“I know and you definitely will keep taking good care of me later but like I told you. My sense of smell is so much better when I’m like this and trust me when I tell you that you smell absolutely good right now. I want to taste you,” Catra purred as she began kissing Adora’s body lowering herself until she was faced with gorgeous dripping pink folds. Catra was definitely going to enjoy the soft noises Adora was going to release.

And just like that Catra had no doubt they belonged to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something really quick I had in mind. Have a great day :)
> 
> My Wattpad username is the same: DoNotMakeItHurt


End file.
